eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Audience with the Guardian
on at | next = }} The Ascent of the Awakened is on the Isle of Discord, Barren Sky. The layout of this zone is quite similar to the Palace of the Awakened. Notes *The quest itself has only one stated step: "I need to gather the symbols that Ritnoc told me about and take them to him." You will not receive quest journal updates for the four symbols you must loot. Main Quest update items (symbols) are from Ornate Chests which will only drop from aggro mobs. All four symbols must go to that single individual. Lockout is 3 days 15 hours on success. *Only one person will be able to complete this quest per entrance. *You may want to do this quest at the same time you are to do The Riddle of Razorwing quest of the Claymore Timeline as the steps for the first 2 floors are identical. *The Ornate Slashed Eye and Ornate Winged Eye will drop even from grey mobs on the first and second floor. *The Ornate Ice Eye and the Ornate Fire Eye will not drop from grey mobs on the third, fourth and fifth floors. **''Note: Max possible Level for success is 75, make sure you can mentor down to that level before you zone in'' Steps #First floor ##Kill the random mobs (65^^^ 2x epic) around the area until an Ornate Slashed Eye drops (random drop on grey). ##Use the Ornate Slashed Eye on the Effigy of the Slashing Talon to spawn Prophet of The Slashing Talon ##Kill Prophet of The Slashing Talon for the Symbol of the Slashing Talon. #Second Floor ##Kill the random mobs (66^^^ 2x epic) on the second floor until an Ornate Winged Eye drops (random drop on grey). ##Use the Ornate Winged Eye on the Effigy of The Flapping Wing to spawn Ancient of the Flapping Wing ##Kill Ancient of the Flapping Wing for the Symbol of the Flapping Wing. Note the knockback on this mob. (See The Riddle of Razorwing.) #Third, Fourth and Fifth (5) (West) Floors ##Climb to Third floor to access a hallway and climb up the climbable wall, to the ice dragon tower. Enemies in this area use cold-based AOE attacks. ##Kill the random mobs (67^^^ 2x epic) on the third floor until an Ornate Ice Eye drops (random drop on green mob, not grey). ##Proceed down the hallway to the west and up the elevator to the Ice Tower on the Fifth (5) floor. ##*''Strategy note: You may consider proceeding through the center room straight to the lift platform.'' ##Use the Ornate Ice Eye on the Effigy of The Icy Breath to spawn Ireth the Cold. ##*''Strategy note: Using the Eye on this Effigy will cause trash mobs in the area to despawn; if you have the eye you may consider training to the NPC and activating it to remove the enemies from the area. Do pull Ireth the Cold off of his perch and down to the floor where you're at or you may be unable to loot his corpse for the needed drop and have to wait until zone reset to try it again.'' ##Loot the Symbol of The Icy Breath. #Fifth (5th) (East) and Sixth (6th) Floors ##Go back to the first climbable wall on the third floor (back through the hallway to the east after going back down the lift from the Ice Tower), and proceed upward to the floor of fire. ##Make your way down the hallway to the climbable wall. ##Kill the random mobs (68^^^ 2x epic) on the fourth floor until an Ornate Fire Eye drops (random drop on green mob, not grey). ##*''Strategy note: There are 2 groups of mobs (68^^^ 2x epic) that travel in a circle around the statues on either side, while two path to the climbing wall. Careful maneuvering can avoid them.'' ##Proceed down the hallway to the east and up to the Fire Tower on the fifth floor. ##*''Strategy note: You may consider proceeding through the center room straight to the lift platform.'' ##Use the Ornate Fire Eye on the Effigy of The Fire Breath to spawn Sharti of The Flame. ##*''Strategy note: Using the Eye on this Effigy will cause trash mobs in the area to despawn; if you have the eye you may consider training to the NPC and activating it to remove the enemies from the area.'' ##*''Strategy note: Any toon or pet that is in range of Sharti will spawn two ^^ (heroic) adds; the dragon'' does have a knockback. You are encouraged to remove melee pets, set mage pets to maximum distance, have the MT melee, and all others possible range attack. An MA may consider assisting the MT by off-ranking adds, or a chanter may consider mezzing the adds until the dragon is down. (The adds will still need to be killed.) Additionally, you may be able to burn the named rapidly enough to avoid complications from the adds with significant fabled and mastered set-ups. As with Ireth, Sharti will spawn on a perch that is for many too high to reach to loot the corpse. Make sure you pull down to same floor level prior to killing. Found that using a sub-10 lvl bow works pretty well for that purpose. A long range agro spell should work as well. Nothing worse that having a dead mob with a body lootdrop where you can't get close enough to loot. ##Loot the Symbol of Fire Breath. #Return to Ritnoc outside the zone with all four items in your inventory. Converse with him to complete the quest. Rewards *Access to Ascent of the Awakened (Ascent of the Awakened: Audience with the Guardian)